


Car Crash Hearts

by mikeywayfucks



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeywayfucks/pseuds/mikeywayfucks
Summary: A oneshot in which Pete is injured and Mikey nurses him back to health
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 2





	Car Crash Hearts

**Just forget about it, Mikey.  
** **It was just a fling!  
** **It was just Pete Wentz.**

Mikey slammed on the gas, tears streaming from his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to forget about Pete Wentz. Deep down, he knew they weren’t destined to last, but he couldn’t help but wish they could’ve been. He reached up, wiping his eyes harshly. He grimaced, taking a sharp left without signaling.

He heard some asshole laying down on their horn and then all he saw was black.

\---

Mikey blinked slowly, his eyes not wanting to adjust to the bright lights beaming down on him. He groaned, turning over and curling in on himself. This was, by far, the worst headache he’d ever had - and that was saying something. He sighed, massaging his temples.

“Oh- Michael Way?” A booming, unwelcome voice startled Mikey. “You’re awake?”

He hummed in response, forcing himself to turn and face the voice. This, of course, meant he had to open his eyes and squint against the blinding light. Scrubs. Uncomfortable blanket. _Fuck._ This was most definitely a hospital. “Where are my glasses?”

“You were wearing glasses during _the incident?_ ” The man pulled up a chair, flipping it around before taking a seat. “Sorry, I guess they didn’t find them. Alright, we’ve just got a couple of questions for you and then we’ll let you rest.”

Mikey hummed once more, letting himself lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. “Shoot.”

“Do you know where you are?”

“Um, a hospital?” Mikey frowned.

“Let’s go less specific. Do you know what state you’re in?”

“Jersey.” That one was definitely easier. He heard the doctor write something down. Maybe this was a nurse, whatever. Mikey didn’t really find himself in a mood where he wanted to care all that much. About anything, really.

“Do you know your full name?”

“Michael James Way.” He sighed.

“Are you familiar with American rock band My Chemical Romance?”

“I’m sorry, what the fuck?”

“You aren’t?” He furiously scribbled something on that goddamn clipboard of his, basically forcing Mikey to turn back around and look at him. After squinting, he could see the doctor’s furrowed eyebrows. He was mouthing to himself, seemingly distraught.

“I’m in the fucking band, dude, what?” Mikey felt as though he was ready to laugh, but the expression the doctor gave him made him rather concerned.

“Oh shut the fuck up, kinnie. You’re not in American rock band My Chemical Romance. I can tell you’re a Mikey kinnie though, legal name change and whatever.” He rolled his eyes, writing even more notes on his clipboard. What the fuck was he even writing? What the fuck was this guy on?

Mikey groaned, rolling back to face the ceiling once more. In itself, this wasn’t the greatest of situations. Toss in this fucking guy, and we’ve got catastrophe. “Any more questions?”

“One more, actually. Are you familiar with Pete Wentz?” Mikey could hear the doctor raise his eyebrow.

“Why the fuck- who- who gave you- why do you think you can just _ask_ me that?” Mikey gestured with his hands. What he was gesturing about, even he didn’t know.

“I mean, no reason really.” The doctor jotted _more_ shit on his precious clipboard. “Turn around, though.”

Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes, but did as the doctor asked anyway. He opened his eyes to see none other than Pete Wentz. In the flesh. Again. He scooted back hurriedly, feeling as though he was invading Pete’s personal space. I mean, up until moments ago, Mikey thought this hospital bed was his and his alone. Clearly, he was sorely mistaken. Clearly, this hospital was fucking weird when it came to policies regarding treatment.

Shitty paper confetti fell down atop the two. “Surprise! I guess. I mean, it’s not every day you get to see Fall Out Boy bassist slash frontman slash resident piss boy Pete Wentz, am I right?”

Pete's eyes blinked open and he grimaced against the light. He groaned, bringing a hand up to his bandaged head. “Goddamn- Mikeyway?” Pete's eyes widened as he moved toward the opposite end of the bed.

“Um. Hi?” Mikey sat up, smiling ever so awkwardly down at Pete.

“I gotta go file some paperwork. Talk to some other patients.” The doctor stood, kicking the chair he was sitting on back against the wall it had previously been against. He performed this task rather ungracefully, creating a loud crashing sound and causing the chair to wobble before tipping over. “Peace out.”

“I uh- I missed you, Pete.” Mikey looked down at his lap, thinking about the last time he’d seen Pete. They’d watched the sunset together in New Mexico. They’d laughed and they kissed and Mikey did the unthinkable. He told Pete how he felt. After what felt like an eternity, Mikey was startled out of his trance-like state by Pete yanking the IV out of his elbow so abruptly that his arm crashed into Mikey's side.

He winced. “I missed you too, Mikeyway.” Pete looked up at Mikey, his eyes bruised and a smile barely ghosting his lips.

“Pete, are you okay?”

“Really?” Pete sat up, crossing his arms. “You hit me with your fucking car, dude.”

“I mean.” Mikey frowned, crossing his arms to mirror Pete. “It’s not like I meant to.”

“But you _did!_ You still hit me with your fucking car!”

“Um. Long live the car crash hearts?” The smirk on Mikey’s face quickly fell as he watched Pete's face contort into one of incredible pain. “Shit, dude. Really, are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Pete blushed, looking down. “Look, you know me. Like, way better than you should. And, um…”

“Um?” Mikey hoped Pete would continue, as he was at an absolute loss of understanding as to what Pete was getting at here.

“You know I don’t believe in like, doctors and shit. Like, modern medicine and stuff.” Pete looked down. “You know what I need, right?”

Mikey smirked, knowing exactly why Pete was blushing so bad. “I do.” He leaned back, pulling his shirt off in one swift motion. Pete smiled nervously, leaning in and locking lips with Mikey. The kiss was short and did nothing to calm Pete for what he was about to do.

“Are you ready?” Pete's voice shook slightly, but he knew he needed this. He knew they both needed this. 

“Fuckin’ ready.” With a nod from Mikey, Pete leaned in, trailing kisses down Mikey's neck until he reached the nipple. He circled his tongue around Mikey's soft skin before latching his lips around his nipple firmly. Mikey bit back a moan. It had been a very long time since Pete was sick. It wasn't long before the milk started to flow freely from Mikey, feeding Pete the nutrients he so desperately needed. 

Pete pulled away, breathless, gazing up at Mikey with wide brown eyes. “God- I love you, Mikey.” He reattached his lips to Mikey’s tiddie.

“I love you too, baby.” Mikey breathed his words out, tilting his head back. “Fuck yeah, suckle on that teat, Pete.”

Pete hummed as he sucked, forcing a shiver to course through Mikey's body. Pete pulled away once the last drop spread across his tongue. Mikey sighed, pulling Pete close to him. “Whaddya say we get out of here?”

“Mikey, look, you know I love you. But I can’t commit to a thing; be it heart or hospital.” Pete smiled sadly against Mikey's bare chest.

“Then ‘til tonight do us part.”


End file.
